


Everyone around the World (Is feeling just the same way that we are?)

by merenwen (panther)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: No one tells them when they are younger because it is not spoken about. No one tells them when they are older because they think they already know. They don't.The story of how Sami and Kevin are mated without knowing as young bucks on Canada's independent scene and their road to finding out the truth years later as WWE superstars in turmoil. And then dealing with it. Or trying to. In their own Kevin and Sami way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be my NANO but then I got a job (yay) and never hit that count. I've been poking and playing with it since and it should come in three parts but ...idk. Feels ground that has maybe been gone over before so I'm not sure if it will work or fit. Omega Kevin and Alpha Sami. Out of my comfort zone in that I've never written so much ABO before. Thinking this will edit out at around 10k and 3 parts. Interested in feedback and if their parts fit. Ty <3 
> 
> title from bon jovi song.

They were young, uneducated, and released into the world too soon. In Quebec alphas, omegas and betas were educated together and taught to respect one another until adults. Education on how sex and bonding worked was kept hidden until people were into their twenties because it was simply assumed people would be respectful and _wait_. As it always had been. If no one was given ideas from the outside about someone how being above the other then they would never think that way. No one questioned the censorships because Quebec liked to keep the rest of the world out in general. Sami and Kevin left before people deemed them old enough to talk to about things that mattered, things that _changed lives_ , and when they did come back for a day here or there their family assumed they learned it out there on the road.

But they didn't.

And that is where their torment began. To look at the two of them Sami would be the more obvious choice as an omega but in fact he has just been a very respectful alpha. He has never thought his status made him better than any of his brothers and would never disrespect his mother that way. Though, when his omega brother questions the disbelief and gets stared at in response he merely gestures to his much _bigger_ Sami is to the rest of them. Sami just hangs out with big guys doing big damage but stick him in a penguin suit and it is suddenly a different story and it amuses Sami's siblings that his co-workers can't see past that.

Kevin just thinks the whole system is bullshit and acts so loud and brash he is assumed in the more, again _assumed_ , domineering role. Neither knew that Kevin taking Sami's knot would lead to a bonding or what that would mean for their future. They screwed around but Sami always made sure to pull out in time or let Kevin top which should have been awkward yet isn't. They only get caught once and think nothing of it. Well they do. They think of his amazing it is. Kevin thinks of how safe he feels even when he can hardly move because he's bigger but Sami's so big _inside_ and there is no give at all. Sami thinks of how possessive he feels, how _powerful_ , and how every movement sends heat to his very core. They put it down to great sex but know what knots can do and nervously watch Kevin take a pregnancy test a few weeks later, sighing in relief and buying beers when it comes back negative. Young independent wrestlers can hardly afford to eat never mind pay for the contraceptives needed to stop Kevin conceiving on top of the ones used to stop heats getting in the way. They get more careful, stop screwing around, and forget the night that changed the whole fucking world. 

On the independent circuit they both speak of adrenaline and passion and euphoria and losing their _fucking minds_. Kevin says it on camera and smacks Sami's Generico on the back as he flaps about and yells in agreement. It never clicks. 

 

Kevin has relationships with betas and omegas and yet never feels comfortable with an alpha. He fucks women and gets fucked by men but he never crosses that final line with an alpha and spends years denying to himself the reasons why. Sami watches it all and buries the hatred and jealousy in the innards of his soul, not quite understanding why they exist because they only ever fooled around and both agreed to just be friends and fuck, so many others do it but it wasn't meant to be this way okay?

Kevin tries to pretend but it always feels wrong. They both know that. They travel together and then share a room and brawl from one city to the next but after that negative test they never do anything that dangerous again. Fucking isn't what they had before. Sami's warm come dripping down Kevin's stomach or thigh or anywhere but where he feels it should turns him to ice. 

Still, every girlfriend or boyfriend that Kevin hooks up with over the years has Sami seething in the background.

 _She_ will never be his mate so what is the fucking point?

 _He_ will never draw him like Sami can so he'd better have a good enough dick to satisfy Kevin.

She's too _beta_ for Kevin.

He's too _assertive_ to be tolerated.

Kevin should have been his. That is the fact Sami always comes around to but he won't try bring up because of their friendship. He won't risk losing it all. They look out for each other. That is it. It has to be.

Kevin still deserves better than the several disasters of relationships he stumbles through as they travel the world fighting said world and each other at the same time. 

*

But Sami was always far too polite and perhaps lacked the self worth in himself to every say that and for years they force themselves apart. Sami understands that Kevin is happy, in his own way, and does not understand _why_ he is so jealous. The make sure their matches are agreed over text messages and then were done and over with no more contact. Kevin ignores the fact that he loves his lovers as they come but yet they never feel right and Sami ignores the fires of rage every time he thinks of someone touching _his_ Kevin. 

Promos were always a struggle for them both but they seem to form a mutual agreement to never mention it.

They say it is because they were firsts. Firsts. More. Important.

 _They_.

As if anyone had the right to judge either of them. 

*

Years pass in a slow torture as the pieces fall into place. There are hushed discussions of breaking bonds from his family and Sami swallows down uncharacteristic _fury_ and an alarming desire to break his cousin's face. He craves Kevin. He yearns for him. He ruts against his mattress and fucks nameless men before throwing them out his apartment because they can never compare. 

None of them are Kevin. They don't splutter in French as their cheeks puff and their chests arch up. They don't have bellies that meet Sami's as red coloured cheeks flare and ass cheeks widen. Their legs are not as strong as they wrap around Sami's bruised ass and draw him in. They are not Kev.

He still denies everything to himself.

Being in the WWE is hard. Confrontations are weekly. They don't get weeks off to calm down and think. They are on photo shoots all the time. Sami can't hide behind a mask and Kevin has to watch emotion pass his face and hear proper conversation come back at him. 

On procedure Kevin's medications are changed to the generalised injections given to all WWE Omega personnel. He is warned that he may feel different but policy is policy and if he is honest Kevin is happy to be relieved of the bill. He is warned it will take a few months for his old meds to properly leave his system and the new ones to take full effect so don't let anyone knot him bla bla blah. He only half listens apart from when he snorts at the idea of him taking anyone's knot. He's never...not since...but he's not letting his mind go there. No fucking chance. It never truly occurs to him that he will feel his heat change because he's Kevin fucking Owens and that bullshit happens to other people. Kevin doesn't go running to his alpha. Kevin doesn't feel weak and dizzy and desperate for touch from his alpha. Kevin doesn't have a fucking alpha. Kevin doesn't _need_ anything. Period.

Until he's sweating more than he should be after the gym because he's lost weight and got fitter dammed it. Until his own touch makes him cringe in the showers and Enzo asks if he's alright. Until he can hear his heartbeat pounding in his head and the word 'Alpha' starts rushing through his brain at really inconvenient moments. Somehow he forces himself to eat and get out of bed and get to every city and every arena but his head still pounds and his ears ring and when Stephanie McMahon of all people places some spiced smelling concoction in front of him with a nervous smile he turns bright red and offers a quick nod. It is the moment he realises he cannot go on like this any longer. As soon as she leaves the table at catering he phones the airline and gets his flight changed to a day later because if he's gulping down cinnamon drinks to try and push this back then there is no way he is fit to travel anywhere. Locking himself in his hotel room and watching horrible horror movies or documentaries about serial killers seem like the right way to go about killing any ideas his inner omega has and he starts googling the TV package his room has to see if he needs an upgrade. 

It is what he intends to do. It is. It is until he is in the ring and Sami's fucking music hits and Kevin feels all the hairs on the back of his arms stand up. It is fine until Sami is in the ring and is frowning at him and Kevin starts to think he might just not quite be breathing as he should. It looks good on camera, just as a confrontation should but Sami knows it is different. Sami skirts Kevin cautiously to crawl up onto the turnbuckles and throw his arms up to the crowd's delight and Kevin grits his teeth at the roar. It all echoes more than usual around his skull and he just seems ultra aware of where Sami is and what he is doing. Glaring at the crowd he stomps towards the side of the ring Sami has just left and kicks at the ropes and screams like a bull. Lets something out. Anything. 

It is not enough.

Kevin can _smell_ things he has not for years but everything is more _intense_ and he cannot help breaking the script and rolling out the ring with a shake of his head and a torrent of abuse, leaving Sami triumphant if puzzled in the ring. He curses as he realises there is no announce table to take a break at anymore and continues to skirt around the ring yelling. He has been yelling about Sami's characters as long as they have been wrestling so he can shut off for a second and just try and think. The arena is packed to the rafters with half-drunken dads and screaming kids all sat under the sweltering heat of strobe lighting and yet Kevin feels chilled to his bones. His feet are glued to the floor but he knows when Sami finally comes to a halt in the middle of the ring and bounces from one foot to another, his cap and jacket gone and his gaze fixed on Kevin. With a kick to the barricade Kevin takes a deep breath and rolls back into the ring.

Sami's gaze is wide and wary and that is not _fucking helping_. Somehow Kevin powers through the lies about Sami being a terrible friend and a weak link and gets booed to the ceiling for it. They have done the finish a thousand times. A false turn, turn back, throw a punch and then a dodge and the heel is sent flying from the ring. 

Just this time being dizzy from it all is not fake and by the time Kevin reaches the back he thinks he is going to be sick and waves everyone off as he stumbles towards his locker room. 

If only Sami had left it there but he's _Sami_ so of course he doesn't. Of course he comes after Kevin. Of course the first thing he does is grab Kevin by the arm, spin him around, and pin him to the wall of a dimly lit corridor before Kevin makes it to any sort of safety.

Of course.

"Let me go." Kevin states. Simple. Desperate somehow despite that.

"Kev? What the fuck is going on?"

His voice causes something inside of Kevin to react with glee and for a moment he starts to go limp in Sami's arms before he finds strength and shoves him back so hard Sami hits the opposite wall with an oomph. Somehow with him further away Kevin can see that Sami doesn't look normal. Fuck. This bullshit of nature is getting to them both. 

"Leave me _alone!_ " Kevin snaps again and continues down the corridor with more urgency leaving a dazed Sami behind him, more than aware that it has nothing to do with the knock Sami's head took against the painted brick wall. No, Sami just realised what Kevin is trying to deny.

He's in heat. 

*

Most of the time Kevin rants and swears about the specialist taxi services because they should not need to exist. People should just get taxis because people need to fucking go places and that is simple enough. Alphas should keep their hands to themselves and omegas should not beg because surely being _human_ is stronger than this...whatever it is that triggered inside humans to allow more ways for them to breed and not die out. Kevin wishes there was a fucking off switch because now humans have no problem surviving and killing everything around them so seriously? Whatever. 

This time he is glad it exists because it means a nice African-American omega comes and picks him and throws him some sickly sweet cinnamon tasted nut bar when he gets in to boot. " Ain't asking any questions, son, but you sounded like you're struggling when you called in and I make sure to keep some in the front just in case."

"What so I don't make a fucking mess?"

"So your life can be easier." The driver is an older omega who is greying and doesn't seem to notice that his radio is not getting a proper signal. "Been doing this job a long time is all. I've seen omegas flee alphas, flee to _their_ alphas or even from them. I've seen betas try to console omegas. I've seen alphas trying to hold back and be respectful. A lot of different things you know? But those cheap ass cinnamon flavoured bars always help. So I pay a guy I know to get them in bulk when he's stocking up his store. Simple things in life help a lot of people."

"Yeah, guess so." Kevin says and he means it. The bar has calmed him down and one day he will stop running from all of this and google _why_ cinnamon helps but for the moment he feels grateful. The bar and the talk and the background of a radio that can't actually pick out a tune settle his mind. He sees a knowing smile in the mirror and snorts to himself while rummaging for his wallet.

With a slight tremor in his hand he hands over double the bill. "What you're doing? It's uh...it's good man. Thanks." 

The taxi driver gives a nod and drives on past the entrance of the hotel while Kevin stumbles through the doors and focuses his gaze on the elevators. No one pays him any mind and he is thankful for that. He gets to his room with little difficulty and is grateful to fight with the _'Do Not Disturb'_ sign and get it hanged up before slamming the door shut and falling against it. 

From feeling frozen in the ring Kevin suddenly feels uncomfortably hot and sheds layers as he crawls towards the bed and hauls himself up onto it with a huff. He thinks of ordering some room service but the idea that it may arrive by an alpha who is not S-. No. He will not go there. He just had that cinnamon nut bar. Fuck, Kevin doesn't even like nuts. Anyway, he is not that hungry anyway when it comes down to it. Not really.

He rolls over on his stomach to grab the controller and winces at the friction between the sheets and his cock and flops violently back. Fingers stab angrily at the buttons until the television comes to life and he finds a PBS programme about the Civil War. Amputations with no meds and blood everywhere. Sounds like a good way to cull his heat to Kevin.

Except it does not work. If anything it only makes him more confused. His dick wants to get off while his mind is horrified at what he is seeing. It mixes everything up and allows the pleads for an alpha to come through more and the name too. His name. Sami. He tries to sleep it off but that only makes things worse because his mind takes him back years to when Sami would suck his dick and look up at him through fucking irritatingly wonderful brown eyelashes as he did it before he'd thrust his fingers up and Kevin would fold at the middle to desperately suck at them until they were wet enough to be pushed inside his ass. He forces himself awake and ruts against the pillow because he will _not_ go there.

He won't admit to what Sami is.

He won't admit to his mistake.

He won't admit to that stupid fucking test he had to take. 

He just refuses to. 

*

Sami remains against the wall for a good few minutes before his brain hits the front of his skull again and he realises people will appear soon. He feels like his brain is fighting to keep his body inside his own skin when he thinks of Kevin. Everything cries out to go after him and find his hotel room and knock his fucking door down but his mind says _no_ and forces him step by heavy step to the communal locker room and the showers. 

He had been too shocked at the time to get hard but heat still pours off him in waves. Kevin has been on suppressants for years and they had _worked_. It never occurs to him that Kevin would be the unlucky one who changed so drastically under WWE's policy meds. 

Sitting on a metal chair is uncomfortable and helps focus his mind as he peels his wrist tape off layer by layer. He counts as he goes and tries to do breathing exercise while he is at it. The ring had been weird. _Kevin_ had been weird and smelled a way Sami had never experienced in years and it was _good_. It had taken him a while to put it all together and realise this was not just a different smell from different meds but a heat. 

Something had taken over Sami then and he has been fighting against it ever since. He wants and _needs_ to be there for Kevin. Layer by layer of tape he tries to focus regardless.

 

Sami is not confident enough to claim to be Kevin's alpha but he's damn sure he will rip the throat out of anyone who claims that status in place of him. That frightens him the moment it goes through his mind. He feels out of control and too hot and _Kevin_.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Sami gets to his rental car in at the arena he has had the same argument with himself several times and still feels no closer to a conclusion. It had taken an infuriatingly long time to shower, do post-Raw interviews and then get past the fans to his car. He's too nice to tell them he's busy and tired and has to _go_. He already feels guilty that some Omega fans flinched at his tone and others had friends or partners stand between them and Sami. Everything in his body is screaming at him to track down Kevin and knock his damn door down. Everything in his brain is defiantly trying to break through his hormone driven haze and tell him to just go back to his own room and take another cold shower. Possibly several.

Memories flicker across Sami's mind and he thinks of the time he knotted Kevin. He thinks of all the fear that came after it and the years of denial too. No. He is Kevin's Alpha and that means he has a responsibility to help him. But, he is also Kevin's friend or at least he used to be and that means he has a responsibility to respect the other man's wishes. And here he is _again_ , thinking in circles. For a moment he distracts himself wondering how the human mind can see its past and its present at the same time? How can he see Kevin so clearly spread out on the bed underneath him and grabbing at the underside of Sami's wrist years before while also make out the dents in the leather of the steering wheel?

No wonder people think that he is weird. 

His dick strains against his sweats and he's thankful he is not wearing trousers for once. Sometimes he thinks he can still smell Kevin, smell something that he hasn't in _years_. It messes with his head and he questions whether he is really in any state to be driving a car. Probably not but he doesn't want anyone from work to see him like this either. Not for himself or for Kevin. 

Sami pulls his iphone from his pocket with sweaty palms and curses when he nearly drops it. He fumbles with his pass code until the screen lights up but there are no messages. No pleas for help from Kevin. He worries his lip as he pulls into the hotel's underground garage and rubs his hands on his sweats once he's turned the engine off. Kevin is a stubborn fuck and always has been. He will never ask for help even if he needs it and if Sami is... Well if Sami is his alpha it is his responsibility to help. That might mean just sitting outside his door and making sure no one else gets any ideas. Kevin can try bullshit him but Sami has been in Kevin's orbit for over a decade and he knows he has not had a proper heat in years. That will only make this one more intense and the sweat he is no doubt going to drip will be like a beacon to any alphas around, whether they are bound or not. 

He can't leave Kevin like that, even if being so close will drive _him_ out of his fucking mind too. Grinding his teeth Sami all but throws himself out of the door and collects his bags, glad to have already checked in that morning so he can hurry to his room and change into a new pair of sweats. He's making a fucking mess of the ones he is wearing. Stripping naked is the easy part but once he has to look at his cock, darkening and flushed with blood and the head threatening to knot Sami can't help falling onto the bed and taking a firm grip of himself.

For a moment his hand feels almost numb, like his body knows this is not what he is _supposed_ to be doing with his dick. He is _supposed to be helping his omega_. But that can't happen so Sami bites his lip and strokes himself, a soft 'fuck' passing his lip as the head starts dripping after only a few seconds. He is already dimly aware that Kevin is down the hall. Hard, irritated at the whole _situation_ and still debating everything he can't pinpoint why or how he knows but he's pretty sure Kevin is four doors down and not having a good time of it. His fingers clench around the top of his dick and instead of relief it just brings _hurt_. Sami grimaces while his mind screams _Omega Kevin Omega Kevin Omega!_. 

It is the worst wank of his life. He ends up on the verge of tears and when he comes over his hands he feels more frustrated than ever. More than that he feels _pathetic_ because now he knows he can smell Kevin. Everything he worried about the in the car is right. Unlike what are in the romance novels it is not sweet or even _nice_. It makes Sami's stomach roll. For others it will cause curiosity, desire, frustration. Nothing defined as _nice_ but for Sami it is worse because his and Kevin's biology is screaming that he has failed as a human being. Kevin is suffering and Sami should have done better. 

Sami lies on the bed and groans, rubs at his own eyes until he's sure the skin is red and blotchy. He curses being a redhead for the millionth time. Getting clothes on is hard and frustrating and he still is not sure what the hell he is doing other than _falling apart_.He checks his phone again but there is still nothing from Kevin. He thinks about texting him for about half a second but it does not seem worth it. He knows what he will get in return. He shoves his phone into his pocket, stuffs a bottle of water in one pocket and a pile of nut bars in the other. The bottle nearly falls out as he moves to grab the plain desk chair and he has to push back the urge to throw the damn chair out of the window.

Fuck.

This is getting to him more than he thought. 

Scoffing, he grabs his wallet and room key and bursts into the hallway, glad to find it empty. Autopilot takes him to Kevin's room. Dimly he can hear gunshots and cries of pain but more than that his nostrils twinge with that uncomfortable mix again. He places the chair near the door and sits down, folds one foot over the other, and brings up _Plague_ on his phone. It amuses him at times to think his fans would be astounded to know he plays it. They think him so sweet, good and innocent. That does not mean that a person cannot play an innocent if dark game and really it is about strategy. Sami will always hate Greenland he is sure. Unless they create a championship just for him because they shut their borders too damn early and cost him the game ninety percent of the time. His finger pauses over a UN plane when he thinks he hears a groan from the room. He freezes and almost stops breathing as he strains to hear more. He _thinks_ that he hears a whimper but cannot be sure. Trying to brush it off he continues with his game and tries to ignore his stomach curling in arousal. He is sure he hears a whimper when Enzo comes barrelling around the corner with a smile and wide pupils. Sami is on his feet, phone crashing to the floor, in an instant. 

"Eh. Sami. Realist guy in the hall. Why ya hanging here?" Enzo asks it calmly enough for him but he hardly takes his gaze from Kevin's door and Sami tenses and stands up to his full height, well aware he is bigger than Enzo.

"Looking after a friend."

"Thought that was uh, kinda in the past nah? Kinda hate each other no?"

"Doesn't matter at times like this."Sami states firmly, walking right into Enzo's personal space and attempting to make a statement. It does not come natural to him. His knees feel weak yet something deep in his biology is roaring and demanding he throw Enzo down the staircase at the end of the hall. 

Luckily for Sami or maybe them both, Enzo wilts. "I mean uh, man I...I can...I got this thing with Karl yaknow? I mean most don't pin him as an omega but anyway I um...I gotta go man."

Sami glares until Enzo is out of site and then all but has a panic attack in the hallway. He's bigger than Enzo but he's not bigger than a hell of a lot of other people. He is on his way back to his chair to have a safe panicked episode when Kevin's door opens, his hand comes out, and Sami is hauled into the room. 

"What the _fuck_ do you want? You _stink!_ I cannot get rid of your fucking smell. And in general I deserve to be at the WWE and you don't so _fuck you_!"

Sami stares at Kevin, who is seething against the door, and then laughs and turns towards the mini-bar so he can pull out the water and coke. 

"Are you _ignoring me_?"

"Kev. We are in no hurry. And....I need a moment."

Kevin's stomps across the room come to a halt and they both relax. They both seem to take each other in. 

"I don't want you here." Kevin declares after they have both drunk some water. Sami shrugs and keeps to the far end of the room. 

"You need me here though."

"I fucking _don't_!" Kevin snarls and he legit punches the mattress when Sami laughs. 

"Look at you. You are struggling. Let me help you." Sami states softly, his earlier humour put aside as he fully takes in Kevin's appearance. Kevin is in his boxers and his whole body is flushed. Sweat is dripping from his forehead and he look uncomfortable. His breathing is too fast and everything in Sami screams at him to _go to Kevin_ but he won't. Not yet. He won't disrespect Kevin like that, he won't.

"I don't need your help."

"Enzo was coming to your door. I got rid of him. I-"

"That little runt? I would have dealt with him no problem. I don't need you. I don't need an...an..."

"Alpha?"

" _Fuck you_!" Kevin snarls before marching into the bathroom and slamming the door hard enough to make Sami flinch. He puts his water aside and opens his coke, curses when it bubbles up and spills over his hand and onto the carpet. The maid is going to see that stain and have to take longer in the room to fix it and Sami freaks out a little. It distracts him from everything else for a second though and in a way he is grateful. He hears the toilet flush and a curse and then Kevin is storming back into the room. 

Before Sami can take a drink Kevin has stolen his cook and taken a drink from it, throwing out his arm to hand it back like Sami is garbage off the street. 

"We made a _mistake_ dammit!"

Sami can instantly reminder the hotel room. The dark brown walls and horrid mustard coloured duvet covers. The way he hadn't pulled out in time. How his knot had swollen and Kevin's cheeks had flushed and everything had felt so fucking _right_.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm not trying to cause trouble I'm-"

"Of course you are not." Kevin snarls while snatching the coke out of Sami's hand again. It makes his fingers tingle and his dick stirs in his sweats. Everything feels too hot. "You're _Sami Zayn_ Too nice for that shit."

"I just want to help you." Sami mutters after a few moments of silence. "And I don't mean just cause of the biology. I care about you, Kevin. _You_. Even after....after all that."

The can is all but thrown back at him and Sami finishes it off for lack of anything else to do as Kevin throws himself down on the mattress . He lies still for a moment before screaming into the pillow and Sami wilts against the window frame. 

"Fucking hell, Sami! I'm fat and hairy and rude! I hate people. I fart in my sleep! If it wasn't for these hormones and this bullshit you wouldn't look twice so get the fuck away from me okay?!"

"I'm your-"

" _Nothing!_ " Kevin kisses, his cheeks purpling in the centre from his rage. "I don't need you."

"I can help you."

"I managed years before you pal. Don't think you're fucking _important_ or some shit."

"That was before-"

"Shut _up_!" Kevin roars, grabbing a pillow off the bed and launching it across the room at Sami. "We said we would never speak of that night."

"Yeah well, things changed."

"I don't want them to." Kevin states after a pause. "I can't... I don't... "

Sami moves away from the window and slowly crawls onto the bed beside Kevin. His skin feels like it is on fire but he forces himself to focus. _Focus_. "I never meant for this to happen but...it did. It did and I _am_ your alpha. You are my omega. let me take care of you?"

Kevin's breathing gets quicker and he closes his eyes, pinches them, wriggles against the sheets. They are both hard now. Kevin is clearly wet and it takes everything Sami has to stay on the edge of the bed and not launch himself and _claim_.

The documentary goes to commercial and the TV suddenly gets louder. Kevin scowls as it overpowers his senses and Sami scampers to grab the remote and turn it off. He is about to throw the remote towards the desk in the corner of the room when Kevin's warm sweaty hand wrap around his wrist. 

"Don't...don't say things just because of this. Just...help me?"

The remote drops to the floor and Sami turns to face Kevin. "Whatever you need."


End file.
